


Welcome to the Shatterdome, What's Your Order

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shatterdome, a small coffee shop, is in need of a new barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Shatterdome, What's Your Order

This early in the morning, even in the middle of the city, the streets are mostly empty. Everyone has gathered in the fast foods and famous coffee shops, eager for a cup of caffeine to start the day. 

Raleigh Beckett has no time to stop for a drink himself as he hurries down the street, past the busy restaurants. Finally stopping, he pushes open the door of the Shatterdome, the small coffee shop he works at. There is not much activity inside, but his brother is already at work behind the counter.

"Yancy, I'm here." Raleigh huffs out, as he walks across the shop to the break room.

"Almost late again, little bro?" Yancy teases as Raleigh shed his jacket and retrieves an apron. The rush of customers starts a little later for them, as the shop is favored by the students of nearby universities and colleges.

"I'm here now, aren't I? Don't tell Tendo." Raleigh says as he ties his apron behind his back.

Speaking of the devil, Tendo Choi, their manager, walks out of the shop office and behind the counter to clap both brothers on the shoulder.

"Good morning, Beckett boys! Hope you're ready, I heard finals have started in more than one college." Tendo says, smiling as he starts rearranging the pastries behind the display.

The ding of the bell attached to the door makes the three men turn to the door, in time to see the shop owners stride in, closely followed by a young raven-haired woman.

"Mr. Pentecost, Mr. Hansen, good morning!" chant Yancy and Raleigh in unison, by cause of habit. Raleigh stops abruptly in his morning routine when he sees the girl his boss just walked to the counter. He meets her eyes and she smiles at his surprised expression.

"Mr. Beckett, this is Mako Mori." Pentecost says, stepping behind the counter with Mako. "She will be trying out as our new barista, and you will be training her."

"Yes Sir!" Raleigh says enthusiastically. "Hi, I'm Raleigh," he mumbles to the girl in front of him. He can vaguely hear his brother snickering behind him, Mako grinning at his reddening face.

Raleigh coughs, putting himself together. "Erm, let's begin with a tour of the shop," he says as he starts a walk around their workplace. Mako follows at his side, memorizing the position of each machine and appliance easily.

After his quick presentation, Raleigh brings Mako back behind the counter.

"So," Raleigh asks, "have you ever made coffee?" Mako nods positively. "Oh, and were you any good?"

"Very good," Mako says confidently, Raleigh's challenging tone not going unnoticed. 

Raleigh steps aside, motioning towards the coffee machines. "Okay, make me a small caramel latte."

Mako expertly pours coffee and milk, pumping flavored syrup and working the appliances easily. In a record time, she presents Raleigh his hot drink. He takes it from Mako's hands and she grins at Raleigh's dumbstruck look.

"You still have to taste it, no?" Mako asks. Raleigh nods and slowly raises the cup to his lips, sipping the sweet beverage. It's good, he thinks, maybe a little too much caramel, nothing else to criticize. As Raleigh swallows his drink, he spots Pentecost walking out of the café's break room.

"Sir," Raleigh half-shouts, "you have to hire Mako!" His face then flushed as he realizes he just screamed after his boss.

Stacker looks at Raleigh's blushing face and milk foam-covered lips, Mako beaming behind him. "I suppose I do."


End file.
